


Jealousy

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't jealous of that monkey-tailed rapscallion. Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Dainty hands twisted a paper napkin into an unrecognisable shape as laughter rang through the cafeteria, ice blue eyes sending a death glare towards the source. That… rapscallion from the docks was back again and had stolen her girlfriend for some sort of nefarious scheme. She huffed when Blake threw her head back and laughed again, the beautiful sound doing little to calm her as it normally would have. No, instead it made her angry. Especially since that stupid monkey boy had his hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“Wow Weiss. Chill out a little or you’ll burn a hole through his head,” Yang said, a little smirk on her face.

“I wish,” Weiss grumbled. Her fingers twitched as Sun ruffled Blake’s hair, making the brunette swat at him. “That idiot could have knocked her bow off.”

“I think you’re going to knock his head off if that napkin is any indication,” Ruby said, eyes wide with fear. Weiss looked down; the napkin was now sat in a pile of small shreds, ripped beyond repair. Glancing around, Weiss subtly pushed the pile further down the table before resuming her death stare.

Only her target wasn’t there anymore.

Weiss looked around in search of Blake and her new… friend, only to come face to face with well defined abs. Tilting her head upwards, she scowled.

“Well hello to you too, princess,” Sun said, flinching back from the heated gaze.

“It’s heiress, actually,” Blake corrected, amusement flickering in her eyes. “I’ll see you later, Sun?”

The monkey faunus laughed and gave her a thumbs up. “You know it! See ya later, Blake!”

Once Sun had left, Blake turned to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. “What was that about? I know you don’t like him, but that was a bit much. I could feel you glaring all the way across the room.”

“I didn’t like how close he was to you.” Weiss sniffed, crossing her arms. “What if he had tried something?”

Blake covered her mouth, barely managing to stifle her laughter. “Wait a minute, are you jealous? Of Sun?”

“No!”

“Yes,” Ruby and Yang chorused simultaneously. Weiss turned her glare on them. Traitors.

Chuckling a bit, Blake leaned over and pecked Weiss on the cheek, making the pale girl blush. “You have nothing to worry about, we’re just friends.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, but gladly sunk into Blake’s side as an arm wrapped around her waist. “Please, as if I’m worried. I’m a much better catch than him.”

Blake just smiled and nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
